<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dude, what the fuck? by junhuiwishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403993">dude, what the fuck?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes'>junhuiwishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bottom Choi Jongho, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Song Mingi is Whipped, Top Song Mingi, daehwi is awkward and mingi is a little mean to him, daehwi stans i think he's adorable and does not have bad hair at all, he's prettier than me, i actually wrote in mark lee at first but it didn't seem right, i genuinely wrote this at 1:54am, i missed jongho please do not perceive me, my brain is a plague to the world, sorry daehwi i didn't know who else to use, tried including all the teezers in this can u tell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone decides to ask Jongho out, interrupting his date with Mingi. Mingi is not having it today, or any other day for that matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dude, what the fuck?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story takes place in winter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi refused to believe this was happening. This isn't real. It can't be. </p><p> </p><p>Someone just asked Jongho out while they were on a date. Him and Jongho. His <em>boyfriend.</em> Not this clown with weird hair in front of them. They look like fucking sausages.</p><p> </p><p>What a joke. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry... What?" Jongho's small voice broke him out of his daze as he stared at the tall stranger with a rather ridiculous perm. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho couldn't comprehend what was happening either. He heard the stranger perfectly clear the first time, but he just had to ask again. Just to clarify. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mingi's cheeks flush red, shoulders tensing up in anger. </p><p> </p><p>And this wasn't one of those fun gimmicks like Yunho does when he makes his ears all red that he'd show to their friends as a party trick which would leave them all usually impressed (they're usually all shitfaced drunk when Yunho and Mingi do stupid shit, cut them some slack). </p><p> </p><p>No. This was pure, unadulterated irritation. Mingi's fingers find his hair and cards through it. The desire to punch someone hasn't been this strong since that day some drunk fuck decided to get a <em>little </em>too touchy with Jongho when they were at that club.</p><p> </p><p>At least Hongjoong, San and Seonghwa felt apologetic and made it up to them both by buying a muffin basket and a handcrafted apology letter tucked under one of the blueberry scones. They <em>were</em> the ones who'd wanted the pair of boyfriends to go out after all.</p><p> </p><p>The letter was scrawled on with a crayon and San had signed off in lipstick, much to their chagrin. It looked like an art project Jongho's niece would've done for kindegarten. Hongjoong decorated the edges of the paper with these sparkly heart stickers they'd surprisingly found in Mingi and Jongho's apartment, which they didn't know they had. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi could also make out what looked like tear stains that left the paper vulnerable to easy tearing. He had taken a picture of the letter and uploaded it to Instagram that same day, tagging all of his friends in it. He couldn't blame them however, they had way too much to drink as well. </p><p> </p><p>The muffins were really good too, and expensive, so Mingi couldn't stay mad at the trio. He doesn't think Hongjoong actually knows they bought them with his credit card though. He hopes his hyung doesn't find out that it costed him two hundred dollars. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi's thoughts were then rudely interrupted by a soft squeak that left the stranger's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were really cute and if you'd allow me to, I'd like to take you out for dinner sometime", the man asked again, offering a small smile as he eyed Jongho up and down like he was an object up for auction. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi's tongue licked his upper lip as he sighed in frustration, sucking in a sharp breath. </p><p> </p><p>"My name's Daehwi by the way. Lee Daehwi!"</p><p> </p><p>The fact that whoever the fuck this asshole was just enthusiastically whipped his phone out for Jongho to type his phone number into, did in fact, not do anything to help diffuse the tension. </p><p> </p><p>Daehwi had taken the phone out the brown messenger bag lazily slung around his shoulder and looked at Jongho a little shyly. For some reason, he looked a little expectant. </p><p> </p><p><em>Not with that hair, you're not, </em>Mingi bitterly thought, trying his absolute best not to say something about his appearance because he knew Jongho would not be happy if he did. His boyfriend was a saint. <em>His </em>boyfriend<em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>And who the fuck carried bags like those now? Was Mingi unaware that they were in the 20th century where none of them would've existed because they had no rights or? </p><p> </p><p>Okay, that was a little unfair of Mingi to say. He wasn't an asshole. No, in fact, he was a major cunt for interrupting his date with his boyfriend. Oh, how Mingi detests people that weren't Jongho or the six other people he didn't despise spending time with. </p><p> </p><p>He was glaring at this man now. </p><p> </p><p>Who the fuck does this guy think he is? </p><p> </p><p>Jongho gave him a crooked smile, flattered but obviously, he wasn't going to do anything about it. He suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands or feet. He tugged at his fingers on his left hand while he rotated the balls of his feet on the concrete like he was at one of his happy places. Like his pilates class. Warming up. </p><p> </p><p>This situation was making him a little anxious. He awkwardly shifts in his spot a little until Mingi speaks up. </p><p> </p><p>Clearly not noticing the shift in energy and the thick gloom that had settled over the air between the three of them, Daehwi continued to smile and even had the <em>gall</em> to inch closer to Jongho's frame, much to Mingi's amusement and anger. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, what the fuck? I'm his boyfriend?" He protectively wraps an arm around Jongho's waist as his eyes narrow, tilting his head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Daehwi pales at that, all colour on his cheeks immediately slinking away. You could immediately tell from the way his shoulders slump a little as his mouth forms an 'O' shape, eyes slanting a little as all inkling of life drains out his body. </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Jongho tries stammering out a response because the way he saw the man deflate before his eyes tugged a the tiniest bit at his heartstrings. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi was fuming. They were supposed to get corndogs and then go home and play one of Jongho's new videogames with Wooyoung and Yeosang later. Not entertaining whoever this Dae-fuck was. And yes, he had specially crafted that nickname for him right after he heard him introduce himself. </p><p> </p><p>His palm finds the small of Jongho's back as he clutches onto the smaller possessively, evidently trying to keep his small and even breaths, well, small and even. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I mean, I'm flattered but I have a boyfriend. It… It was nice meeting you though!"</p><p> </p><p>Mingi turned his head to face his boyfriend. And furrows his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>"No, it wasn't." He hisses before slipping a warm hand into Jongho's, interlocking their fingers together. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know you were together… I thought you guys were just friends…and I-" </p><p> </p><p>Mingi scoffs at that. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, bye kid." His hand still possessively around Jongho's body as he pulls him in closer, waving his hand in the stranger's face, telling him to hurry off. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi doesn't like how this situation made him feel. He feels all squirmy and weird and <em>is he not a good boyfriend</em>? The feeling makes him curl his toes up and clench his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>Stupid Daehwi. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho softly sighs as if he heard what Mingi was thinking. </p><p> </p><p>"Bye", he mumbles softly, eyes on the ground as he turns and walks away, frantically tucking his phone back into his bag before scurrying into the opposite direction. </p><p> </p><p>The moment he turns around, Mingi flips him off, about to shout out a 'fuck you' which would've drawn <em>way</em> too much attention to themselves. But, his wrist was slapped away, coupled with a soft yell of his name to keep him in check. </p><p> </p><p>They <em>were</em> in public after all. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi runs a finger through his hair irately and looks at Jongho, the sides of his lips curving upward into a small smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"See? I told you you were way too hot for your own good." </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring that comment, Jongho leaned into Mingi's embrace, taking in the subtle scent of snadalwood lingering on his boyfriend's skin. </p><p> </p><p>"So that was interesting." Jongho must've felt embarrassed because his cheeks were all rosy and his nose a little red. Couldn't have been from the cold though. Jongho stared at his fingers, as if his index finger was suddenly the most intriguing thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi suddenly wants to give Jongho the world. And his coat. Not that he hadn't wanted to give Jongho the world before, but it was just that he'd do it again and again. All for Jongho. On the plus side, Jongho would look so cute in his coat because that thing was at least two sizes too big on him so-</p><p> </p><p>Jongho chews on his bottom lip as he looks up at Mingi, his eyes doing that puppy dog eye thing that Mingi absolutely adored. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe people don't know you're mine", He pouts and elicits a tiny giggle from Jongho. "It's like that time we fucked in that toilet downtown but this time we should do it on the streets instead so tha-" </p><p> </p><p>He was prematurely cut off by Jongho's fist jabbing into his side. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Jongho softly muttered out. </p><p> </p><p>"His hair was ugly." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be mean." </p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't lie, did I, baby?" Mingi leans down to meet Jongho's eyes and nuzzles his nose against his. </p><p> </p><p>"You're mine, you know that right?" He presses his own lips against Jongho's soft ones. Jongho always tastes like his strawberry lip balm. Wow, he's definitely in love with this man. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho rolls his eyes at Mingi's remark.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and fuck you. Stop talking so loud, people are going to hear you."</p><p> </p><p>"That was the point, baby boy." </p><p> </p><p>"I hate you." </p><p> </p><p>"Next time, when we go out, you're wearing my shirt and my cologne and- and I'm going to start scenting you or some shit because some people obviously can't see how in love we are." He huffs out, bottom lip jutting out, still displeased at whatever just transpired. </p><p> </p><p>"Scenting me? What the fuck. Next thing you're gonna say is that you're gonna pee on me or something." </p><p> </p><p>Jongho's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're not going to say that." </p><p> </p><p>"Hot." </p><p> </p><p>"Mingi!" Jongho rolls his eyes again, a tiny and tinkling laugh escapes his lips as he looks into the taller's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, let's go home, call everyone to come over so we can talk about how stupid Daehwi or whatever looks." </p><p> </p><p>"You're mean." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm <em>your</em> meanie, Jjong-ah," Mingi pouts and with his hand locked with Jongho's, they start walking off. </p><p> </p><p>"He was kinda cute though." Jongho says, feigning innocence and his head turns to Mingi, waiting for his reaction. </p><p> </p><p>"Say that again, babe. See what happens." A smirk finds itself on Mingi's face as his hand moves down from Jongho's waist to squeeze his ass a little. Or a lot. </p><p> </p><p>"You're hot." Trying to ignore the warmth of Mingi's hand and where it was placed, he puffed his cheeks out, the cold getting to him a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so now I'm hot. When I talk about fucking you." Now it was Mingi's turn to roll his eyes. Noticing that Jongho's breaths were a little more uneven, and his cheeks tinted even more pink than before, he exhales into his hands and rubs them to generate a little bit of heat. </p><p> </p><p>He then places his hands on Jongho's full cheeks, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. His eyes crinkle as his gaze is laced with nothing but love and tender adoration for the smaller. </p><p> </p><p>Swaddled in his thick coat, Jongho let's Mingi's hands sit on his face for a little, enjoying the warmth his fuzzy mittens brought.</p><p> </p><p>He beams, tiptoes and plants a chaste kiss onto Mingi's lips, then tugs on the older's hand as a sign that he wants to go home quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see how many times you can make me cum later, hmm?" A teasing smirk settled on Jongho's face, already tinged a warm pinkish hue from the cold, making Mingi coo in adoration. </p><p> </p><p>God, Jongho was going to be the death of him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know where the fuck i was going with this but 😁 there's always room for improvement, right folks? haha.. right? yea.. </p><p>moving on! if you have any requests you'd like with jongho &amp; any other member, please leave them in the comments! i'm trying to improve how i write so when i look at my fics i won't cringe and want to fucking die! exposure is key, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>